


Mama, Still Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, M/M, Mama pines, Poor Stanley, i dunno if i like writing romance, its sad and then gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'It was when our mother let out a choked sob that I realized she was crying. She hugged me close, still kneeling down. Tears ran down her face, and she shook.'Mrs. Pines invites her twins sons over for dinner while their father is out.Ford is hiding feelings and Lee is hiding trauma.(Will be updated someday and that's not today lmao)





	Mama, Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months go and just finished it.
> 
> Lemme know if the grammar is bad or I have typos.

"So...ummm.... Bill is it?" My mother weakly asked. "What is it you two do for a living, again?"

The guest grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Pines!" He edged his chair closer to her as she squirmed in obvious discomfort.

One would think that maybe Bill was doing this on purpose, but I really did know better then that. He promised he would try and stay tame during this visit, and I know how little he knows about socializing. 

"Um... Bill... Please. Can you... Tone it down a bit?" 

He blinked, not getting it. 

"You're making her uncomfortable.." 

Bill nodded and scooted his chair back to where he was meant to be sitting, muttering an apology to my mother. 

There was a moment of silence as Bill started playing with a napkin, making origami out of it. 

My twin brother coughed from the other side of the table. "So uhh. How's the family?"

I scoffed. We hadn't been a family for years now and he was fully aware of that, he had been the one who had been disowned those years ago. He ruined my project, he ruined my chances, my career, he ruined everything. 

Dad was missing from the dinner table tonight, which was the only thing making this meeting possible.

"I've been.... Well off. " I said. Which really wasn't a lie, my beloved muse was good company, and I had much to learn and to do. 

Stanley nodded. "Been peachy myself."

Oh. Peachy was it? Illegal activity, stealing, dealing, conning, and who knows what else- that was peachy?

The clanking of plate on plate was heard as mom got up to collect the now empty dishes. She must have noticed that things were getting tense because she came back from the kitchen with- oh, how embarrassing- the childhood scrapbook.

"I thought it'd be nice to review some old memories, nothing is as family  looking at the scrapbook." She smiled. 

Stanley and I both groaned in unison, but Bill all but jumped out of his seat.

She laughed at his impatience, probably thinking he was like a child, and wondering what kind of acquaintance of mine he was. At least she was less afraid of him and more bemused, whatever it was she thought of it. 

Chairs were pulled out into a bit of a circle. This was a bit of a routine really, we always used to do this on holidays, and for something to do on christmas because we don't celebrate that.

Opening up the book to the first page, she started pointing out the pictures and connecting them to events.

Mom pregnant and ready to pop, they were out on a picnic that day apparently.

A picture of two near identical babies- one with six fingers.

A beautiful woman was now holding these babies, her face was vibrant and happy and proud.

Twin toddlers playing on a swingset.

Twin boys out on the beach.

Identical smiles in every frame- but subtly different. One was ragged and mischevious while the other was wide and bright.

Bill had somehow grabbed my hand during this and held onto it, tightly. Which was... Affectionate. I sweated nervously, he was already here, but was I really ready to explain his presence here? 

".... And this is a picture of the Lee and his old girlfriend before prom." My mother was at the end of the scrapbook.

Now.... Would be the time. I am an adult, I am already sustaining myself. What can she possibly do? Kick me out? And what could Stanley do? Hate me any more? All this would do is take a weight off my back.

Stanley laughed at the picture, saying that he had fun that night. I scowled, he had a date that night and I didn't. I spent most of that night alone. 

A part of me softly whispered to me. But he was the one who found you being beaten up. He threw his fists for you. Broke his hand for you. He didn't even know why you were there in the first place. It was because-

"Hey... " Neither my mom nor Stanley looked up from the scrapbook, not hearing me

Bill rubbed circles into the back of my hand. He gave me a soothing look that told me he was here. My muse was a little insensitive sometimes, but he knew how much I struggled with this. 

I cleared my throat, grabbing their attention then. "I have something to say.." 

My brother raised an eyebrow, while our mom simply smiled. "What is it, Ford?" 

I looked down. 

"I... I'm..." My throat became tight, and my tongue was suddenly dry. There were worms crawing through my intestines. 

I'm gay.

Just say it. I'm gay. I am gay. I'm not perverted, I'm just gay. 

Bill is my partner and I love him. Bill is my partner. 

My mother knelt down and took my hand in her's. I looked up briefly, seeing her concerned face- and behind her- my brother speaking with my muse. I wondered when Bill had let go of my hand. 

"It's okay, Ford. You can tell us. We love you," she said. 

Stanley glanced at me and frowned. 

"Hey," he spoke to me directly for the first time since we've been here. "Sixer... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your project... I'm sorry for-" 

"It wasn't your fault, Stanley "I said. "That university wasn't so important that you should have been kicked out, or hurt the way you've been... That is really all my fault..."

It was when our mother let out a choked sob that I realized she was crying. She hugged me close, still kneeling down. Tears ran down her face, and she shook. 

"Lee," she motioned to a space inbetween her and myself. "Get in." 

My twin obeyed, quickly being taken into mom's arms too. I was forced to be looking up again so that we could all fit in. 

"I-I'm," I started. 

Gay. Just say it. Your brother had to save your sorry ass because-

"I'm gay." 

Mom broke out of the hug, I felt fear as she wiped her tears away.

My brother, however, didn't break the hug at first. He patted me on the back sternly, and gave me a tight squeaze before letting go. 

"I knew you were gay, Sixer. I knew for years. I really don't care about that- you're my brother," he said. 

That's when the flood gates opened. I cried, tears falling quicker than I could dry them. 

Mom pulled me back into a hug, whispering that she loved me so much, and she would be proud of me no matter what. She was proud of both her sons, and something like sexuality meant nothing to her so long as her boys could be happy. 

She held me until I no longer cried. 

When she affirmed that I was okay, she went back into the kitchen, saying she was going to fix up some desert. 

Bill and Stanley were playing a game of cards on the couch, it looked like my muse was winning, baffling my brother (the gambler that he is). 

They finished their little game, and my brother went out to grab something from his car. 

I sat myself down by my muse, my knees bumped against his thigh. I scooted over, and he scooted closer, and so that he was directly facing me. 

"Bill?" 

His eyes shone blue, and his normally jubilant grin was upside down. 

He grabbed my hair, wiping the right side of my face clean of tears. He caressed my face with his thumb, and was running his other hand through my hair. I could feel his hot breath on my face.... 

Practically ontop of me now, he kissed the rest of the tears away, hands in my hair as he did this. 

"Bill we're-" 

He kissed me softly. I sighed, feeling the worms in my stomach dissolving. I sighed against his warm lips, kissing back earnestly. 

The kiss didn't last long. There was the sound of plates being set down on the chairs. I pushed Bill away, feeling red-faced and self concious.

Bill huffed and pressed his lips to my forehead. 

"So, were you ever intending to introduce us to your boyfriend?" My mother giggled. 

My brother would come back in and tease me relentlessly for Bill, joking about having a brother in law now. We would have icecream, and talk late into the night. Stanley would go to his car to sleep, and our mom retired to her room. 

I would pass out on the couch, muse in my arms.


End file.
